Mall Incident (Northern Lights)
"Mall Incident" is the sixth and final episode of the first season in ''The Walking Dead: Northern Lights''. ''It is the sixth episode overall. It was written by valvedian. Plot After Lars' decision to attack Torvbyen, the group is overwhelmed when they see what they are dealing with. Synopsis Theresa is running through a park. She glances at her bullet wound. Peter and Kaja are driving the ferry towards Gamlebyen. They notice the group, being armed. Erik looks at his men, also armed. ''"You know what we do." Meanwhile, Michael is falling asleep inside of the dark room, when the door to the room is opened, and Øyvind grabs a hold of him. "You're coming with me, Michael," ''he says. ''"What... what will you do?" Øyvind laughs. "We'll figure it out." Michelle radios Andreas. "We're fighting today, Andreas. And I'm scared." There's no answer. "Andreas... Are you there? Do you copy?" Still no answer. She puts the radio into her backpack, as she enters the ferry. "Those people... They could help us, couldn't they?" ''Lars asks. Peter nods. ''"I could go back and pick them up, if you want." "Okay. But be back by an hour. We have to find an exact picture of this place." "They probably have it." Suddenly, Øyvind speaks to Lars through his radio. "We're ready to negotiate. Give us your fucking shit, or Michael here, will die. Understand that?" Lars picks up his radio. "Understood. Where do we meet you?" Øyvind laughs. "Your decision." "We'll decide it in an hour. Okay? We'll tell you where we'll meet." "Good job. Call me in an hour." The ferry continues to float across the river. TORVBYEN "You know, Michael, I was the head of security in this place before the fall of the world, and it was awesome. It wasn't stressful. The position I am sitting in now, however, is '''truly' stressful. It's good, but I never get to sleep. That's why I created a group of co-leaders, that helped create rules and lead this place. And there are a lot of civilians here. Almost too many. So that's why we want your shit. So those people can keep on living. Cause they are families. Kids. Students. Oldies. All kinds of shit that you don't want to deal with. But here I am, right?"'' Michael nods. "It's a nice thought. But killing people is what that's not good. Avoid that, and boom, you have yourselves a peaceful community." Øyvind begins to laugh hysterically. "You don't get it, do you? We're gonna kill your friends, to balance the population here. I'll probably keep you alive though, cause I like you, Michael. I'll keep you alive- as long as they deliver their shit." "Don't kill them. They're innocent. They won't reside here; or bother you. As long as you don't bother them." "If they don't deliver, you'll all die. Okay?" Michael nods. Theresa notices the group coming quietly through the park, armed with guns. "Guys! Psst!" ''she whispers. Lars runs over to Theresa, and hands her a gun. Jonathan follows after him. ''"Are you okay?" he asks, as he hugs her. "I am. But I got shot in the hand." Jonathan looks at Theresa's wound. "Does it hurt?" he asks. Theresa laughs, and says: "Of course it hurts, man." One of the women in the group notices Abdi standing in the distance. "Cassandra, do you see that?" Cassandra nods. "I do, Linea. Guys, we gotta move." Theresa points at Abdi. "He's the one who shot me... He works with Øyvind." Abdi hasn't noticed the group. He turns around, and starts walking towards Torvbyen. Suddenly, Peter comes running into the park. "Cassandra! I need your help with something, really fucking quick." Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Take me to the damn ferry." Lars is confused by the sight, but says this: "Forget about it. We have to move." The group silently follows Abdi. Suddenly, he goes into a large mall. "This has to be the place they reside in." Lars hears guns being pulled out. Behind them, dozens of armed men step out from behind a building. Abdi turns around and walks towards them. "Welcome to Torvbyen. Now, I would put my motherfuckin' gun down, but y'all seem to want trouble, so-" "Okay! Okay. We'll put them down," ''Jonathan says. ''"Good job. Now put your adacadabra radio-ass down too, lady." Abdi points at Michelle. "Great. Now come with me." They enter the mall. After walking through an overpass, they see Michael sitting on his knees, while Øyvind is pointing a gun at him. "Hey folks! Get on your knees," ''he says. They sit down onto their knees. ''"So, Michael, remember when I told you earlier about how I was gonna spare you and kill all of these people? Well, that was a lie, cause I was gonna exterminate you all. But now that you're all here, let's play a game, shall we?" The group is quiet. "Alright! Abdi. Aim at Michael for me, please." Abdi nods and walks over to Michael. He puts his gun up towards his skull. "Good! Now the rest of you, choose one of them to aim at. Okay?" Øyvind's men all find a victim each. "Now, Abdi, on my command, you shoot Michael in the head." Michael closes his eyes and bites his teeth. "Three!" Lars looks at Michael. "Two!" Theresa starts to cry. "One!" As Abdi is about to shoot Michael, he is shot in the head. The highhogs suddenly arrive at the mall, together with Peter and Cassandra. A shootout begins. "Go, go, go! Get that son of a bitch Øyvind!" Erik yells to his men. Cassandra continues to shoot after Øyvind, after just killing Abdi. Suddenly, Lars gets up and punches the man who aimed at him in the face. He grabs his gun and shoots him in the head. Michael, rolls towards Lars, who unties him. "Is everyone alright?" "Not for long." Michael gets up, and grabs Abdi's gun. He starts to fire at Øyvind's men. He manages to shoot someone in the head. "Holy fuck, I just killed someone." Michelle runs up to Peter, and hands him a gun. Linea gets hold of a knife, but is shot in the chest in the process. "Linea!" She continues to lie on the floor, as she bleeds out. Lars runs over to her, and grabs her. He shoots the man who shot Linea in the chest, and runs off to save her. "Øyvind! Come here, you fucking asshole!" ''Erik yells. He starts to run after Øyvind. ''"Erik, you fucking psychopath! Leave me the fuck alone!" "'''You killed my wife.'"'' Øyvind continues to run away. He jumps out of a window and lands on a truck. The man inside of the truck starts it. "Dude! Help me get some hostages, okay?" Peter runs up to Erik. "We won this battle. We'll win the rest," ''Peter says. ''"They're still coming. Still... coming. I have to wipe them out." As he says this, one of Øyvind's men tries to flee the building. Peter pulls out his gun, and shoots the man in the head. "Fuck. You're right. Let's go." Øyvind and the truck driver runs into the mall again. Lars is sitting by Linea. Suddenly, Linea is shot in the head by the truck driver. "Come here, you son a dickhole." He knocks out Lars, and drags him outside. Øyvind walks up to Michael, and starts to punch him in the face. He drags Michael out to the truck, where two other of his men are standing. "Take these to the tower. Throw them off." The men nods, as the truck with Lars and Michael in drives away. Øyvind runs back inside. The group quickly exits the mall. Behind them, a fire starts to spread. "Oh boy, are we at war now," Michelle says. Meanwhile, Lars wakes up inside of a dark room. He sees Michael in front of him. ''"What the actual living fuck," ''he says, as the truck drives off to an unknown location. Deaths * Linea * Many unnamed Torvbyen militia members * Multiple members of the Highhogs Other Cast Co-Stars * Charlotte Frogner as Linea Trivia * Last appearance of Linea. * Last appearance of Abdi. * The title of this episode, "Mall Incident", refers to the battle held at Torvbyen. Category:Northern Lights